


Haunted eyes.

by JustBadNews



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-fall Overwatch, Psychologist Reader, ana just wants to kill someone, gibraltar, he went through a lot, mccree cares so much, mccree needs a hug, mention of pedophilia, pharah is in danger, protect small pharah at all costs, rape and murder talk, reader helps solving a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBadNews/pseuds/JustBadNews
Summary: Reader is asked to help an investigation in Gibraltar, the murders of some women. Little did she know the murderer was much closer than she expected. Two-shot. McCree x Reader mostly in the second chapter.





	1. Part 1.

When the police department of criminal investigation called her, a mere freshly graduate of psychology, she was yet surprised to find out that her old professor recommended her for the job. And it was not a simple job.

The streets of Gibraltar were in panic, and no woman dared to step outside of the safety of their houses without someone with them. A serial killer was wondering around the streets, kidnapping them and murdering them.

So here she was, with the police officer Salvador García taking her towards the base of the Overwatch Headquarters where she was told that they’d take the lead of the investigations, since the police couldn’t track anything. Her guts told her that Overwatch could gain more information than the local police, yet she didn’t understand why she was going there, while more capable professionals could go. Yes, she did make a final degree project about investigating the brains of famous serial killers and finding out many types of behavior that they could have, and from what it seemed, it was applauded by her old professors enough to recommend her for this job. She was a trainee, nothing else, but if she could help, she would.

Meeting the famous Jack Morrison was something she never thought she’d live, yet shaking hands with him and having the man praise her job was a bliss. Having to meet all the amazing Overwatch heroes she saw all around the TV and everywhere else, it felt like a dream.

Salvador had to leave her with Winston shortly after they reached the Headquarters, telling her good luck and that he hopes everything will go all right, that he trusts her.

It seems her professor talked too many good things about her, to have him trust her this much.

\- Nice meeting you, (Y/N) (L/N). - the scientist said, letting her be in awe while watching him talk, a little amused on her reaction. She smiled, and made him feel at ease, since some reactions of seeing a talking gorilla weren’t this pleasant.

\- A pleasure meeting you both. - she looked at the commander and at the scientist, who both waited to greet her in this chill winter morning.

\- I heard a lot of good things about you, ma'am. - the Commander praised, making her squirm in place. She already felt a lot of pressure over her shoulders. - Before anything else, I’d like you to sign the contract that Winston is going to give you, where you’d have to accept the terms of not talking about this operation with anyone else that’s outside these quarters, understood? This is highly confidential and important.

\- Yes, sir. - she obviously expected this.

Right after doing so, Jack left her with the gorilla while he went to prepare a meeting, in which later she found out she was called too. Meanwhile, Winston explained some things to her.

\- Now that we know you won’t tell this to anyone, you’d have to know you’ll work for out secret organization called Blackwatch, which works on more… subtle… cases. - he said, as if trying to avoid the real reason, yet she didn’t press. She did see his discomfort, tho.

Nodding, she followed him while he leaded the way towards what he say it was going to be the meeting, yet he took his time to walk her around the headquarters and showing her where everything is, the kitchen, the shared living room, the dinning room, practice range and so on.

Some people even stopped to greet her, first of them being Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer, the active and bubbly woman that made (Y/N) be less nervous about all. She decided to join Winston in the guidance around the place until the meeting was officially called.

In the kitchen, Ana Amari was having her morning coffee, her daughter, Fareeha, was having some pancakes while laughing at some jokes that a young cowboy was saying. Ana smaked him on the head, tilting his hat on the way, when Winston, Tracer and (Y/N) stepped in the kitchen, making (Y/N) raise an eyebrow at the scene.

\- Oh, hello there! - Ana turned towards them, smiling. Already expecting the young woman, she knew what was going on, meanwhile, the cowboy just laughed awkwardly and blushed a little on how he was first seen by the new person arriving.

\- Good morning - He said, scratching the back of his head in an awkward way, making the young Fareeha laugh again.

\- Jack sent me a message telling me that Gabriel will take around 15 minutes to arrive, so until then, why don’t we give our new guest a coffee? - she looked at (Y/N), which smiled in return.

\- If it wouldn’t be a burden, I’d love to.

And so they all sat and talked for more than 15 minutes. The psychologist was enjoying her morning and the nervous feeling she had in her gut was starting to dissappear little by little, seeing how lovely the people in the Overwatch HQ were. She always saw them on a big screen, praised as heroes, but today she was seeing them as human being, living creatures, and a pleasant warm feeling was building up in her belly. It felt nice. It also felt nice to see a young attractive male eyeing her from time to time, but that’s something else.

\- As many of you know, I’ve called this meeting regarding our new addition to the team for this new mission, which Blackwatch will be leading. - Jack Morrison stood straight in the middle of the conference room with an air of leadership, making everyone look at his figure with respect. (Y/N) noticed how everyone was looking up at him, and she understood why herself. Strong words, strong stance and trustful eyes. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she saw the hero that many praised.

A new man appeared in the scene, caramel sun kissed skin, beanie in head, strong pose and broad shoulders. A more serious face, almost stoic and mean, but not in a bad way. He did scream leadership as well, and standing near the Commander, they both looked like they were about to take down every bad in the world.

\- Hello, everyone. I’m Gabriel Reyes. - The man talked, actually directing his eyes towards (Y/N), letting her know he was introducing himself for her. Nodding at him, he gave a short nod too, as if contempt with her acknowledge and proceeded to talk again. - We are here to introduce the new member of our staff that’ll help us get a closer look in the last mission we’re aware of. (Y/N) (L/N) right here is a praised psychologist with a profile in analyzing serial killers and finding clues about their personalities. - with a short pause, he left everyone look at her then continued - We all know what we’re investigating right now. With the new Night Killer going around everywhere in Gibraltar, and the little tracks that were left behind this person, we’d decided to reach for someone specialized in knowing how they’d behave and proceed, so I’m trustfull that (L/N) here will help us find this person and lock them away from the streets.

Gabriel Reyes, as she found out, was the leader of Blackwatch, and the leader of this investigation. In the room were many Blackwatch agents, Jack Morrison, Ana Amari and Winston, and obviously, her. With that, the Captain Reyes started telling her all the information they got about this person and the way he did his job of killing the women.

Taking out her notebook, she started writing down possible clues that could lead into a behavior caused by past traumas and so on. Knowing that the women were raped and humiliated, gagged and tied up, it seemed an act of revenge towards the gender, also noting it was pretty clear it was a man doing these actions. Possible traumas from this person’s past must’ve had a big impact in his decision making nowadays, probably having a mother that wasn’t there for him or lack of love that slowly turned into hatred towards the other gender, as if he was blaming them for what he lacked of in the past.

The meeting lasted 3 good hours while she participated in every thing the Captain said, writing down pages and pages of information on her notebook. She could’ve used a computer, but writing down stuff was always more helpfull for her.

Gabriel Reyes, and many others in the room, awaited patiently for her to finish talking, seeing how she took the time to explain every little trait that she mentioned with care so everyone would understand, leaving them in awe with how much a person’s mind could be this complex yet so simple to explain.

The case was called “Case Anita” since his first found victim was a 14 years old girl called Anita that made the entire world fear for their children. A poor little girl had to go through so much, followed by 3 other women between the ages of 17 and 23.

It disgusted her, honestly. She had to see pictures that she never thought she’d see of the places of the murders, seeing those women lifeless bodies and how they were treated. (Y/N) wanted to cry as she was talking, but she kept her cool for Anita, for Lucía, for Elisa and for Clara. She kept her cool because she was doing this for them and for the safety of the women around her. The more she talked, the more she started to see a pattern and the more confident she was in catching this crazy, degenerate motherfucker. He was still running around the streets, free, and she couldn’t have that happening.

\- He doesn’t seem to have an ethnic preference, just the pure rage towards the femenine gender. I can’t say much more right now, I’d rather take some time to read all the files one by one and study all the details. I said enough and I mostly said theories, now I’d like to be more sure about everything. - She said after finishing to write down everything.

With a sigh, Gabriel Reyes nodded and got up from his seat, closing the computer files that were spread all around them. Giving her a tablet with all the information, he informed that Athena will answer every other question she has, and if she has found anything else, she’d immediately tell him.

\- Yes, sir.

Meeting finished.

A week has passed and the security around Gibraltar was drastically increased. Nothing else happened, but it was expected to happen soon so the pressure on (Y/N) shoulders was more and more. The Anita Case was still opened, and a year passed from Anita’s murder, yet she saw how the man was starting to feel more and more confident with his skills and the kidnapping of Clara and Elisa happened a month after each other.

He could strike soon and she didn’t find any information that could lead them towards him. Yet the man was so careful, as if he knew how to hide clues and tracks. Too careful, making her have some suspicious thought about who this person could be.

She moved in the HQ with them to be there 24/7 if needed, and was starting to get used with being there.

Sitting in the dinning room with Mccree, she found herself staring at the man with a smile. He always found her when she was tense and cheered her up. His bright smile and caramel eyes were always pushing her to try harder, and even if she had confidence to do it by herself for those 4 girls, his little pushes were helping a lot.

He was trying his hardest to open a bottle of water with his teeth, struggling his guts out in a comical way to cheer her up, obviously achieving it. Just as he managed to open it and splash half of the bottle of water on top of it, Ana came in with Fareeha, the small but optimistic little girl that (Y/N) took a liking from the very beginning.

The first few days she was shy towards her but when she started hanging out with Jesse and Lena, little Fareeha started to smile at her and talk little by little.

\- You are so clumsy, gosh… - (Y/N) mumbled, trying not to giggle at the young cowboy, getting a sheepish smile from him. Seeing him splashed with water so he’d just make her laugh made her feel so warm inside. He was a sunshine.

Just as Fareeha saw him, she started giggling as well.

\- Hey, chipmunk! Don’t laugh at me! - Jesse faked hurt and betrayal in an exagerated way as Ana sat down with hers and Fareeha’s dinners.

\- You’ll never change. - Ana smiled, patting him in the back, her eyes filled with motherly love. In the little time she had there, she noticed how Jesse’s chest beamed with pride everytime one of the older praised him, or his eyes shined when he made them laugh or complimented them. She saw and comprehended how Jesse saw them as a family. - Now go get cleaned up.

He scowled and got up from his seat, sending her a wink as he went to grab a napkin and doing a very shitty job in cleaning the water over him.

Meanwhile, Ana turned to (Y/N) with a worried smile.

\- How is everything going, (Y/N)? - she asked, her smile dropping slightly when she saw the bags under her eyes.

(Y/N) just shrugged and sighed.

\- Things are… not going anywhere. - she mumbled. She was in a dead end honestly.

\- No. I mean how are you?

\- Fine… I guess… - she answered as she looked to her right, seeing McCree grabbing a handfull of napkins and throwing them all over him, making her raise an eyebrow and scoff. Fareeha has been following his actions for a while and was scoffing too at his idiotic ways of doing stuff, but she knew Jesse was aware of the eyes on him.

Ana looked between them two and smiled.

\- He’s always like that, but today he’s over the top.

\- How so?

\- He’s trying to cheer you up, darling. - she said, smiling, even making her daughter turn her head towards (Y/N), smiling and nodding.

\- He likes you. - she said, giggling cutely, as if she said the world’s biggest secret, covering her mouth and turned back to watch Jesse.

\- He’s something else… - the young girl said, (e/c) eyes falling down to look into the salad she tried to eat before, in front of her.

Captain Amari was about to say something to her remark but turned when she heard her name being called by one of her colleagues. A tall man, bulky but kind looking was walking towards her. Jean Belmont was making his way there with a box in his hands, putting it down to take a rest while he greeted the ladies.

(Y/N) smiled at the man but turned her attention towards the little girl, who shifted in place rather awkwardly and sat a little closer to her mom on her seat. She blinked a couple of times looking at her, as if waiting for her to make eye contact with her but that didn’t happen. The little girl had her chocolate eyes turned towards her food, stiff in place.

\- And this must be (Y/N) (L/N)! Bonjour! I’m Jean Belmost, a pleasure meeting you, mademoiselle. - his voice made her snap to the reality of the moment and she turned her eyes towards him, masking a smile as she took his hand and shook it.

She took a moment to look into his green eyes and saw his pupils constrict, sending her a rather cold eye while the grip from his hand was firm and took a little longer than a normal handshake.

\- Just as beautiful as I heard. - he also added, making her shiver.

Did you ever have a moment in your life where your gut instinct started exploding with trigger alerts? As if it was a police syren shrieking at maximum volume, telling you something is wrong? Well, (Y/N) felt that at the moment. Her stomach turned with the way he looked at her, and even more when he retreated her hand and put it on top of Fareeha’s head, messing her hair a little as he said:

\- Good seein’ you around, mon chou! - he laughed, and (Y/N) panicked eyes saw Fareeha temble in place as she still looked down. She tooked at Ana for answers but she saw her look towards McCree, which just sat down at the table with some pasta.

Something was very wrong and she needed to know what it was, but when Ana turned, he ruffled the little girl’s hair a little more and saluted McCree, joking around how he has to give Reinhardt some junk for his suit, then proceeding to leave, but not after he sent her a smile, yet again with those cold eyes.

Fareeha relaxed when he left the room and she just kept staring at her. (Y/N) didn’t bring herself to say anything, yet she expected the child to look at her so she’d see the emotions of her face. And when she did, it was as if (Y/N) got hit with a brick in the gut.

Chocolate eyes were terrified, locking with hers as if asking for help. Never in her life she’d seen something like this, but she had to do something about it.

Yet she needed to find out stuff before taking action.

The next day she was excited and a little scared for what could happen when Ana asked her if she could help Fareeha with her english homework while she helped the new agents in the snipe range, which (Y/N) answered with an eager yes.

So there she was, alone with the girl in her room, while she was writing down a story for her english class. She was planning on asking subtle questions when they finished, maybe take her out for some icre-cream and calm the child, but when (Y/N) started reading the story that the young Pharah was writing, she understood.

She was talking about a monster, clearly making this a scary story, and how the monster waited for the small children to be alone so he’d get closer to them, surrounding them in the dark.

Glupping, she put down the sheet and looked at her.

\- Uhm… - Fareeha said. - This is not my homework… I already have it done… - she mumbled, locking her hands together and looking down.

\- Fareeha… - (Y/N) said, gaining the confidence she needed. - Listen. - just as she said that, she saw the child stiff in place, making her understand that she used a wrong tone, she didn’t even want to. - Listen, I… I think I understand… - she mumbled, putting her hand on her shoulder, patting it and nodding reassuringly at her. Her chocolate eyes met hers and she saw tears starting to form. Glassy, fragile eyes looking back at her.

There was this uncomfortable silence between them and (Y/N) didn’t know how to adress it. She was a fucking psychologist yet she didn’t know how to make this little child better.

With a sigh, she got up and sat in front of her on her knees, putting her hands on top of hers.

\- I know you are a strong girl, I can feel it, Fareeha. - she whispered, as if she was telling this to her and nobody else, even if they were alone in the room. - You understand? - to which the child nodded while shaking. - You are brave, so brave. You wrote that story for me to understand?

\- Mhm… - she hiccuped, taking the sleeve of her sweater to whip her tears.

\- Do you wanna talk about this with me? - she whispered again, scared she’d make the child cry more, or feel pain about talking about this.

She just shugged.

\- Listen… I’m here. Your mom is here. Jesse is here. You’re surrounded by people that care for you and that can protect you from everything and everyone. And every monster. You get me? - she squeezed her hand, seeing Pharah let out a choked sound and cry a little more. - But you have to understand also, that talking about this with me is going to help us take down the monster and not let that happen to any other child ever, yes?

She shaked from crying, but nodded furiously.

\- Now give me a hug and tell me, I promise I’ll do everything I can for you.

Her cold eyes and silent figure made everyone in the room wonder. She wasn’t the most talkative person, yet she always wore kind eyes and a small smile for everyone. Yet there she was, calling a meeting, face to face with Gabriel Reyes.

Clearing her throat, she sat down and made a gesture for the Captain to sit, opening her laptop and writing down some stuff. They were expecting some other people.

Jack Morrison came in the room first, followed by Ana Amari and for everyone’s surprise, Fareeha.

\- What is the meaning of this? - Ana asked, protectively shielding her child from the questioning eyes, while hers rested on (Y/N)’s with a warning face.

Instead of answering to Ana, she looked at the child and smiled at her, nodding at her and patting the chair near her for her to sit, which Fareeha complied without question.

\- We’re still waiting for someone else. - her icy tone made everyone shut up while she calmly clicked the buttons of the laptop.

There was silence as everyone was wondering what’s going on, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes making eye contact from time to time with wonder. Ana tapped her foot in the group with her arms folded, glacing at (Y/N) and at her daughter all the time.

Winston just adjusted his glasses with confidence. He has been told by Athena that it was highly important that this meeting would happen and he wouldn’t have to worry. If Athena said to trust (Y/N), he’d trust her no matter what.

Just as a green light appeared on her screen, (Y/N) got up and looked around the room. Jesse was there too, worried look on his face, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He smiled for her thought, and it was enough for her to get some courage to talk clearly.

\- As you can all understand, I have called this meeting because of important information found for the Case Anita.

Everyone in the room froze. Ana looked at her child with worry. Why was she in there?!

\- And it’s all thanks to one little girl. - (Y/N) continued.

Silence.

Connecting two and two.

Eyes on the child.

Throat cleared.

\- The sincerity of a child is worth so much in this world. It’s surprising how much they can notice and feel, now pure they are and how fast they see through people. - she walked around the center of the room, knowing what will happen next.

The door opened again and green eyes met hers, surprised and with a hint of something in them.

She knew Fareeha was uncomfortable, yet the bravery of the child to be in there made her have all the courage in the world.

\- Oh, mister Belmont! Take a seat, please! - she said in a very too exagerated optimistic. He stood there stunned, looking around the room and she saw panic in his eyes when he looked at Pharah. She almost shielded the child from seeing him as he was walking towards a chair to sit down. - As I was saying… Children understand much more than we do, and having the courage to talk about those stuff is amazing.

Walking around the room, she took out a piece of paper and started reading. The story of a big monster, he seemed nice and with a smile always on his face. Big green eyes. Toothy grin. He waited in the shadows when you were alone. He waited for the children to be in solitude. Darkness surrounded him as he got closer, as he talked to them. His touch was chilly and his voice turning vemon. Sweet words and promises whispered in their ears.

He started to get aggresive when children tried to run from the darkness. The monster wanted to eat their soul. He chased them, tucking them harder into the pitch black darkness until there was only his voice and smelly breath.

Only big green eyes seen in the black. Cold. Scary.

\- Some monsters are real. - She finished reading, turning towards Fareeha, who just stayed quiet, looking at her mom. Ana just gapped at her, confusion and understanding starting to form on her face.

\- Who… - she heard the mother say, but didn’t turn towards her. Her eyes locked with the man in question, she spoke again.

\- Athena. If you’d make the pleasure. Oh, and Fareeha, cover your eyes. - She mumbled.

\- Yes. - Both Athena and Fareeha said, one opening the big floating screens in the room while the other just smiled and covered her eyes.

And pictures started to appear. Pictures of Fareeha eating, walking, doing judo, laughing with McCree, having a walk with Ana. From all angles.

\- With the suggestion of (Y/N), I took it as hint to search around in someone’s computer and found some hidden files, mainly disturbing. And for which Jean Belmont himself would have to answer to. - Athena said, her robotic voice leaving a thick coat of uneasiness in the room.

Ana jumped from her seat and stared at the pictures, hitting the palms of her hands on the table.

\- Everything that I know now Athena knows, so if Captain Amari leaves me, I’d like to take Fareeha and let you guys talk. - (Y/N) almost bowed at Jean with a cold glace, turning to Ana with expecting eyes.

She saw her shaking with anger when nodding, taking a hint to grab the child’s hand and go, before stuff would get real.

Outside the meeting room, she sat down with Fareeha on her lap, leaving her play with her fingers as she asked or mostly whispered questions.

\- What do you think will happen? - she murmured.

\- He’ll be locked away and everyone will be safe. - (Y/N) answered, kissing her temple.

\- Did you mean it…? - she whispered again, uncertain to continue.

\- Hm?

\- That it was thanks to me? - (Y/N) realized what she was asking.

\- Yes, I totally mean it. You told me this. You made me look out for Athena and reach for help. You made her find all this information. And even more. You are so brave and it’s all thanks to you, Fareeha… I couldn’t thank you more. - she whispered as she rested her cheek on the girl’s head, looking into the distance.

She’s been there for a couple of weeks and couldn’t do anything, yet this little child told her everything that she needed to know to find out the truth.

Jean, this pathetic human being, was stalking her, touching her. Never actually got into a place to do more to her than just grab her in places where the child was alone and tell her stuff. Fareeha said he touched her but never went too far, but he promised her stuff and she was scared. (Y/N) blood was boiling when she heard that. He was a sexual predator and saw this little child as his next prey.

And she went for Athena to find out more before going to Ana. She was actually going to talk directly with Ana, but something told her to search more about him. He must’ve known how to play this game. Those promises, he knew how to handle them. (Y/N) knew he was dangerous and maybe the omnic could help her. And Athena did. It took her more than five days to finally get a breach in the defense of his personal computer and find them. The pictures. Not only the pictures of Fareeha from when he was stalking her.

No, much more. Texts that (Y/N) had to go through and read, reading his fantasies and what he did to others girls.

And more pictures.

Pictures of Anita.

Pictures of Elise. Pictures of Lucía. Pictures of Clara. Pictures of more girls.

It seemed Fareeha was more special than them, that’s why he took his time with her. She was much younger too. Maybe he saw her innocence as something he needed to break.

God, she had a disgusting taste in her mouth.

Hugging the little girl, they could still hear what was happening inside the meeting room.

Shouts. Smashes. Ana was actually screaming her lungs off. Fareeha on the other hand was staying quietly in place, very interested in playing with (Y/N) hands.

\- Are you okay now? - (Y/N) asked after a while, after some soldiers came rushing towards the meeting room ans smashed the door closed.

\- Yeah… I feel safe… - she whispered. - Thank you.

\- Nu-huh! Thank you, sweetheart… You made this happen. I’m just glad nothing happened to you. - she whispered in her hair, feeling the child nod.

She was so damned strong, (Y/N) was feeling so much pride in her heart, she was about to burst. And cry. Mostly cry. God knows what could’ve happened to her, but all she could think now is that for once, there’s peace.

Well, not yet, since there were screams and grunts.

\- How the fuck dare you, you degenerate fuck!? - could be heard clearly, surprisingly, from Ana.

\- Yeah, she can get scary… - Fareeha murmured. But (Y/N) almost ignored it, apart from a distant ‘hmm’, she just thought of the other girls. The little girl in her arms didn’t know how much she did for them. How much justice she brought over. And she wouldn’t tell her now, she’d wait for Ana so she’d decide if her daughter was prepared to know. If not, she’ll know in a future where she’ll be able to digest it. But for now, all that was needed to be known is that it was finally over.

And with that it meant her job was over, meaning she’d have to leave soon. (Y/N) felt as if she didn’t do anything, but at the same time she felt at peace. Kinda. Not really. But she gave those girls’ families some rest.

Hearing the door being opened, she saw Ana sprint towards them like a bullet, grabbing her daughter and rocking her in her arms, talking to her in fast arabic, kissing her forehead again and again, hugging her hard.

The soldiers that went inside of the meeting room came out with a handcuffed Jean Belmont, walking him towards somewhere else. She had enough time to see his bruised and bleeding face as he strolled hurriedly to somewhere. The brief eye contact they made was enough to feel the fury in his eyes and the murder intentions. She just smiled.

And little by little everyone else went outside and stopped to look at (Y/N), Ana and Fareeha.

Just stare at them.

Gabriel Reyes was in shock.

Jack Morrison was… Honestly, he probably trascended into another world by now.

Jesse McCree was furious, breathing heavily as he took his bloody hand and whipped it over his shirt, just keeping eye contact with (Y/N). He was angry, but stunned, as if in daze, looking at the 3 women, but mostly at her.

She connected two and two and knew the one that attacked Jean was Jesse.

Ana grabbed (Y/N) hand and made her put all her attention towards the Captain.

\- Thank you.

\- I…

\- Thank you. Thank you. - She said, still rocking her daughter and hurriedly thanking (Y/N). Nobody knew what to say. Just stared.


	2. Part 2.

Stunned, she was stunned as she heard Jack Morrison’s words, seated in front of her in his office, hands folded. Commander Morrison, Captain Amari and Captain Reyes were all seated in the Commander’s office as she came in, and it didn’t take him less than a minute to ask her to stay.

She hurriedly started to explain how she actually didn’t do anything but notice a few details and it was a coincidence, a hella amazing coincidence that he was the same man that was wanted all around Gibraltar.

But the 3 soldiers dissagreed.

\- No, Fareeha told me. You did it. You saw who he was deep inside and helped her, child. - Ana Amari gleamed with shiny eyes. Still in shock about the recent stuff happening, she was still about to cry, knowing what was happening to her child and how her daughter tried to hide it because she tried not to worry her. Fareeha told her also that (Y/N) made her feel brave enough to say it because before that she was ashamed.

\- Kid, I noticed how you stare at people and analyze them. Athena said it herself while she was looking for stuff. She almost gave up on finding anything because everyone trusted that man yet you kept making her search and try to get into his system because you knew there was more. - Morrison added.

\- Also your profile analysis was accurate 100% with Jean Belmont… - Gabriel made a disgusted face when saying that name - You were right about him, about his past and about his mental illness. You are very good and we’d like to have someone like you in Blackwatch. - he smiled at her.

\- Still can’t believe an Overwatch engineer was the fucking killer. - he mumbled, knowing it’ll bring problems over the organization, adding it over a pile that they already were collecting, maybe even have people to not trust them.

\- I think with a complete mental check-up for every soldier here, I’d be able to spot more stuff like this. Hopefully to not have this happen in the future again. - She mumbled, thinking.

Jack smiled.

\- Already making plans? I like it. - he laughed, joined by Gabriel, to what Ana smiled.

\- No, I mean… I don’t know… Can I think about it? - (Y/N) asked, feeling overwhelmed. It was a great opportunity, obviously, and she was sure the pay could help her, but she wasn’t nearly as good as many people pointed out that she was. She didn’t want to let down people in here just because she got lucky. The only person they should applaud is Fareeha.

Dismissing the chat they had, the Commander gave her a few days to think about it, inviting her to still stay at the quarters until she does, so she can see the life here for a little bit more. Ana clearly said she hoped she’d stay, that it would be a pleasure to have her around. And Gabriel, even if he didn’t talk as much, he himself said she’d be a great addition to Blackwatch.

Just… what if she lets them down?

Doubt started to freak her out. She knew theory and books, words but honestly, she didn’t know that much. She was a freshly graduated psychologist, with many dreams with with lack of experience.

And that thought killed her. Stay and fuck up? Or go, learn more but not be able to live this?

Being the main reason she couldn’t sleep, she decided to take a walk by the small gardens they had outside the base, by the entrance. Winter nights in Spain were chilly, but the weather helped her calm down and take a deep breath and think.

If she stays she’d be able to stay with the people that won her heart. With the little girl that made her feel like she did something good for the world, with her mother, which cared for (Y/N) so much already, with Jesse… She didn’t see him since yesterday, since the incident. He got dragged by Gabriel and didn’t see him anymore. Wondering where he was, what he was doing, she knew she took a liking on him.

And let’s be honest, she’s not stupid. The way he looked at her lips when she talked, the way he licked his when she did, the way his pupils dilatated when she smiled, how he became more clumsy while she was around (or so Ana told her), how he’d blush when she teased him. He liked her. And that made her chest feel heat.

He was so genuine and simple, yet so complex. She saw brief moments behind those caramel eyes where he’d stare into the distance, or stare at his new family in awe. She saw something.

She knew he was a deep man and always tried to show his emotions. (Y/N) liked that. Men don’t use to do that much, afraid of losing masculinity because of that, but Jesse… Even if he does, he is still manly, a loveable man that deserves so much. She knew so little about him, she knew he came from a dangerous gang and not much, she knew he had a past, but she also knew he’s making up for it and living the moment.

(Y/N) wanted to stay. Of course she did. First for her career, second for this man. Even if she didn’t stay, she’d like to stay in contact with him.

The thought of leaving this place and going back to the little she had made her feel pain… But the doubt, the insecurity of not doing enough hanted her hard while she took slow, steady steps around the base.

Wrapping her arms around her, she looked up at the moon and stared for the longest time, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Glacing behind her back, she found him, looking up in the direction she was staring not long before.

She turned a little towards him as she saw the moon reflected in his eyes, a smile creep on his face, his eyes distant into the sky.

\- Howdy… - he whispered, making eye contact with her.

She smiled at him.

\- Hi, Jesse. - she said, whispering too. It felt intimate. Even more when he took the hand that he had on her shoulder and carressed her cheek showly.

\- Sugar… I didn’t get the chance to tell you thank you for all you did. - he said, glacing into her eyes.

Moonlight was hitting his sugarkissed skin, making him glow in the dark. She just stared for a while and shrugged.

\- You know Fareeha made this happen, Jesse… She’s so brave… - she smiled at herself, looking at the ground.

\- You know damn well she wouldn’t have if you weren’t here, (Y/N). - he said with a low voice, yet it seemed so strong and sincere. - Wha’ you did for tha’ child is amazing. She’s like my little sister. And for her mother… she’s like my mother, too… If something happened to her I’d just… I… - he passed a hand over his face, trying to find a word. - They’re my family, sugar. And you helped them.

She was in awe and taken back by the intensity of his words and stare, she could just nod and look at the ground.

\- I owe you a lot, (Y/N). - he mumbled, as if he was telling her a secret.

Making her look up, caramel eyes were focused on her with all his attention, warm and inviting, serious and without doubt in them. It made her shiver.

\- You cold, doll? - he asked, getting closer to her.

She just shrugged, tilting her head towards the bench that she was heading towards before. They both headed there and stayed in silence for a good while, until the cowboy finally talked.

\- Are you staying? - it seemed he finally got the courage to ask it, but it seemed rushed and uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

\- I… I don’t know… - he tensed when hearing the answer.

\- Can I help ya to know? - he offered, making her smile at him, getting a more relaxed smile in return.

\- Yeah, you could… but not now. Can we just… - (Y/N) didn’t want to talk about it yet, she just wanted to hear him talk about anything else. She saw him raise an eyebrow expectantly at her. - Tell me about you… What’s your story, Jesse McCree?

He looked up at the sky and leaned back in the bench, smiling.

\- Lemme see… Born in New Mexico, raised in Deadlock… - he shrugged giving her a side glace - ain’t much to say ‘bout me, sugar - he smiled sheepishly at her, but she saw his eyes flicker to the groud fastly…

\- Tell me about Deadlock… - she said, turning her full attention towards him, her suspicions confirmed when he winced at the question. Silence followed up, making her glup and regret what she said. - If you don’t want to talk about this, it’s understandable, Jesse, I don’t mind, I just wanted to-

\- It’s fine, sugar… - he sighed, smiling to himself. - Wasn’t easy. Been there since I was young. Seen a lot of stuff… Learned to live… - he murmured. She was reclutant to ask, so she shifted in place until he scoffed and looked at her. - I know ya wanna ask somethin’ and I know you enough ta know you would’ve asked already, sugar. ’S somethin’ wrong? - he mocked her but his eyes were still warm and inviting, telling her there was no problem with her questions.

\- Uh… were you… okay? - she didn’t know how to ask it, honestly. She just wanted to know if he was fine in those times. - Did they treat you well? - she managed to form out that question, yet it did sound strange. Her pained expression made him give her a grin but it erased itself when he thought of the answer.

\- Had ta learn how to shoot since young, was useful for 'em, so they did treat me well. If I wasn’t, sugar, I wouldn’t have been here… But can’t say it wasn’t fucked up… Wasn’t the only young kid there. - he looked up, sitting by the edge of the bench, elbows on his knees and eyes distant. His hair falling over his eyes. - They killed people 'cause they had spare bullets. They once… - he was reclutant. - They once took all the younger kids, made 'em fight, a one versus one, one bullet each and one stays alive. Was like an elimination game 'til only one survived. - he paused for the longest time, while she just stared open mouthed at him, question obvious in the air.

\- Were you…?

\- I was the one that survived… - he mumbled.

It was like someone threw cold, freezing water over her when he said those words. His eyes couldn’t be seen, still, yet she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see those warm eyes filled with pain. But she didn’t want to leave him like this.

It was like his shoulders fell when he thought of the burden of having those kids killed in his hands for the entertainment of those fuckers.

With a tembling hand, she moved the lock of his hair that was in the way to see his eyes, appreciating those dark eyes haunted with pain. She glupped as he looked at her, cupping his cheek with her hand and caressing it with her thumb.

He closed his eyes, leaning a little in her touch and sighed, exhaling air with a slight temble, making her feel unsettled.

Getting up, she just placed herself in front of him and stared, blocking the light from him, until she stepped closer and hugged his frame, which he accepted gladly. Lettind herself fall over the bench with her knees, he was hugging her torso and resting his head on her shoulder.

McCree never really opened up with anyone about this, yet this woman made him trust her, the sense of calmness that she gave away. When she went to hug him, he actually craved for it. He wasn’t the type of man to ask for many hugs, but deep inside he needed them more than anyone, and by the force of it, (Y/N) didn’t want to let go.

His warmth, the way he was shaking, how his breath was irregular. It hurt her that he was hurting.

\- I killed many, even kids that were trying to survive… - he said lowly, his breath hitting her neck. She put her hand on top of his head and squeezed him more into the hug.

\- Jesse, you tried to survive… and I know it’s gonna sound selfish, but I’m glad you’re here, alive, today… - she said. - Now that you’re here, you have a chance to do things right for those kids… Make sure no other has to live through that. Take it as an opportunity to save others because you can. Nobody is blaming you, Jesse…

He moved his head and glued himself to her, forehead resting in the shape of her neck.

\- Please, don’t cry… - she whispered, feeling tears form too. Wet, warm tears could be felt falling on her skin, yet she didn’t hear a noise from him. Just the light shake and the tears.

And she stayed in there, in his arms, caressing his hair, kissing his temple and crying too. She wasn’t expecting the night to turn this way, but she wouldn’t have changed it. (Y/N) was there for McCree and that was something she wouldn’t want to take back ever.

In her arms she felt a lost man, fragile, that lived a lot, thankful for what he has now but regretting the past he was forced to live. And she somehow felt he didn’t go around telling all this to everyone.

Minutes passed little by little and they stayed like that. Slowly separating, he guided her to sit down again next to him while he silently looked somewhere else. Yet he had her hand in his.

And they started talking again. About serious stuff, nonsense, music, colors, flowers, ideals, goals, everything. They just talked, watching the moon move over the sky and seeing the sunrise appear. Yet they didn’t stop until they both realized how tired and exhausted they were, and headed back to their rooms. Jesse walked her to hers and just took a long while to say Good Night, and she was reclutant to leave him too. They just stared and they both knew none wanted to leave, but it was like a silent agreement between them that stuff will be talked later, that for now, they needed to rest.

Three days have passed since the night spent with Jesse and they somehow managed to do the same thing every night. Talk until sunrise, Jesse walking her to her room, but nothing more. She knew he wanted to kiss her before she went to bed. He knew she wanted to kiss him before he left. Yet none did anything, because there was still a certain question that somehow made them scared to make a move before it was answered. And it all depended on (Y/N).

Jesse McCree was not an insecure man, but at times like these, he was. He clearly knew he liked this woman, but he was afraid she’d leave and never come back. He didn’t want to kiss her and remember the taste of her lips forever, and if she left, he’d know he lost something important. He was not a stupid man, as much as he wanted to live the moment, he didn’t want to get hurt or to hurt her. He was insecure about her answer, since the first night they talked, she didn’t answer, and never brought back the conversation. What if she left? It hurt him to think about it, and it also scared him to think why he’s hurting just by thinking about it.

(Y/N) (L/N) was not an insecure woman. She knew she had chances here, but she also knew she needed more experience. She knew that if she wanted to work here, she’d work when she’d be prepared, but was she? And about Jesse McCree, the man that was slowly charming his way into her heart, she knew he liked her back, but… There’s no buts. (Y/N) knew she was making him wait for an answer, to stay or to leave, and soon she’d have to pick. Jack Morrison told her to spend a few days here, not all her life without making a decision.

Remembering the Commander and the two captains talk about her with praise made her heart feel warm. Remembering how she made many friends here made it even warmer. Remembering Jesse… her whole chest felt hot.

She wanted to stay. She really did.

Laying on her bed, just coming back from a long talk with Jesse, she realized how she wanted to be there. She’d learn, she’d study, she’d gain experience, she’d maintain the family that she was slowly creating in here. And she’d give Jesse McCree a chance. No more making him wait.

Even if she was completely exhausted, since her sleeping schedule was kinda fucked up, she got up with a jump and got out of her room fastly.

People were getting up to go have breakfast or to train. She saluted a few as she passed the corridors of the dorms until she reached the room she wanted to reach. McCree. It was written on a little golden plate in the middle of the door, and she just stared at it, smiling.

Knocking at the door, it took Jesse quite some time to open it, getting surprised by seeing her smiling face. He threw her a smile in return.

\- Missed me, darlin’? - he said jokingly.

\- Yeah, I kinda did. Can we talk? - she said hurriedly.

Shocked, mostly, he actually just stepped back and let her in, watching her step in and look around, until she hopped on his bed and waited for him to close the door.

After he did, he just sat on the chair he had in his room and lit up a cigar, waiting for her to talk. The way she was acting, full of energy, made something inside of him feel joy and excitement, as if something is about to happen. And he prayed it was what he was thinking it was.

\- So, sugar? - he saw her cute lips morph into a smile as she started talking.

\- I’ve been thinking. - she said, looking around, seeing some clothes thrown around the room, and cigar butts on the floor. She rolled her eyes. - You need to clean this up.

\- That’s what you’ve been thinkin’? - his eyes sparkled with amusement, mocking her.

\- No, silly. Althought, you should consider it.

\- Yes, ma'am. - He said, grabbing the hat that was on the table, putting it on and tipping it. It seemed he was getting ready to sleep some.

\- I want to stay, Jesse. - She said in between giggles.

And his world went in slow motion when she said it. She wanted to stay. He just blinked at her and stared. She’s staying. He told himself. A grin started to appear on his face, his eyes sparkled as he leaned forward in the chair. She’s actually staying… He had to tell himself again.

Seeing him take a long time to process that, she got up from his bed and went towards the door. He almost jumped in place when he saw her leave, going towards to stop her.

\- Imma let you sleep, cowboy. - she smiled at him then turning towards the door.

\- (Y/N)… - having him call her voice so seriously made her turn towards him with confusion, getting face to face with him. - What made you decide? - he asked.

\- Well… - she looked down - I thought I didn’t have much experience but I think I gain it and… the Commander, Reyes and Ana trust me… - he hummed as she continued - I also made a lot of friends here and… - she glaced up at him.

\- And, sugar? - he pressed.

\- And you. - she mumbled almost in a shy way, but not taking her (e/c) eyes away from his.

The most stupid smile you could ever imagine appeared on his face, like he turned into the sun itself, radiating a light she never saw from anyone, even from him. She saw his adorable smiles before but this one was just… breah taking. He started chuckling to himself as he stepped closer to her.

\- Sugar… You don’t know how happy yer makin’ this cowboy… - he said, passing a hand over his face, feeling the muscles of his cheek hurt from this smile. He tried to calm but honestly nothing could have calmed him at that moment.

\- I still have to go tell the Commander about my decission, I hope he didn’t change his mind about me staying here… Oh, my God, what if he changed his-

She got rudely interrupted by a warm set of lips pressed on hers, his hand sneaking behind her and grabbing the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. She moaned in protest but leaned forward into the kiss. It felt innocent, as if he was tasting the waters when he moved his lips slowly against her. She felt his beard tickle against her skin and made her smile, as she wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders and leaned more into him. The kiss started to deepen, getting more needy, as they both remembered the night where they just stared at each other and imagined how it would be to kiss them.

It was indeed blissful, fullfilling, warm and just perfect. She could smell the cigar on him mixed with his cologne and what could be whiskey, making a mixed scent that was just… him. He sneaked his other arm around her hips and pressed her fully against him, bodies glued together as they tasted each other and got lost into the kiss.

She felt his lips on hers smile. She saw him separate himself from her, leaning his forehead on hers.

\- I bet you know I’ve been wantin’ to do this for a while, right, doll? - she smiled at his pet names. He was adorable.

Stealing a quick peck from his lips, she nodded.

\- You know that I wanted this too. - she said.

\- Gotta say, you kept eatin’ me with yer eyes, got me thinkin… - this time he stole a peck from her. - maybe you like this cowboy. - he finished.

\- Maybe. - she was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while looking at him, almost lost in a daze in this perfect moment. Sun was raising behind them, being seen by the window in McCree’s room, and from her view, the sunshine was coming from behind Jesse, making this image perfect. - Don’t think I didn’t catch you eating me with your eyes, cowboy. - She raised an eyebrow at him.

\- If you let me, sugar, I can do more than eat you with my eyes. - he suggested, and in a weird way, he was asking for permision for more.

\- Sure thing, cowboy. But first you’d need to take me out to dinner. - she joked.

\- Of course, sugar, as many dinners as you want… - he said the last part smiling sweetly at her, seeing her melt at his words.

They kinda locked lips together without hesitation and kissed a little bit more, having her lay her back against his door and just enjoy each other’s lips.

\- Jesse… - she whispered over his lips.

\- Mhm? - he questioned as he kissed her again, not getting enough of those lips.

\- I still need to tell my decission to the Commander.

\- Maybe you can do it a little bit later, sugar, I still wanna taste you… - he whispered and moved his mouth to her neck, his breath hitting it slightly with every word, making her shriek and giggle.

Pushing him away playfully, she winked at him and opened the door.

\- Well, you can do that later, or can you not wait, cowboy? - raising an eyebrow at him, she backed away slowly.

\- Runnin’ away from me already, darlin’? I’m hurt. - he smiled with mischief as he followed her.

 

Seeing the two run around the base, (Y/N) first, Jesse in tail, a few of the soldiers around just stared at each other. When the two passed a certain table, the people sitting there just smiled.

\- I told you. - Ana said with triumph, making her daughter giggle and nod.

\- Aww, shoot! I thought they’d take another week! - Lena said puffing some air and sighing in defeat.

\- Better than what Reinhardt said, he thought McCree would court her for another month. - Ana laughed. She actually knew that if (Y/N) stayed and if they didn’t get together by now, Jesse McCree would be the dorkiest man alive and he’d actually court her for an entire year if necessary. - Also, you owe me 50 dollars. - Ana said.

\- Damn… - Tracer said, taking out her wallet.

\- Mother knows best. - the beaming woman said, eyes with mischief. It wasn’t like this old momma caught those two lovebirds talking outside the quarters every night, and saw them going to bed every morning. Mother indeed knows best.


End file.
